Love And Justice
by LvSammy
Summary: Blair is having some difficulty with his feelings and also some difficulty in the department with an officer. Can he make it on his own? This I will rate M because it has Sexual situations and racial and prejudice slurs. Same sex relationship.


**Love and Justice**

By: LvSammy

Special thanks to Crowswork for taking time to beta this. I deeply appreciate it. And thanks for the title…I couldn't think of one. This one seems to fit just right. Thanks!

/ indicates thoughts /

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Jim, Blair, Simon and the other members of Major Crime belong to Pet Fly production. This is written for fun no money exchanged hands … Yadda, yadda, yadda. I hope you all enjoy.

Officer Davis is a character that has been lurking in my head for a while now. It is good to finally get rid of him. Please send feedback. J

Blair lay in his bed trying to relax and think. It was hard to think when he had a headache that even made his teeth hurt. He didn't know what to do. He had been riding with Ellison for a few months now and he really liked Jim, even wished it could be more. He cared deeply for the big detective but knew he could do nothing about it - well he could but then Jim would bust his head. Besides he had another problem at the moment, a big one, one of the officers at the PD, Officer Davis, really didn't like Blair to the point of physically harassing him.

/I can't run to Jim…not only would it make me look like a wuss but, would they believe me over one of their own? /

Blair sighed and looked at the clock…6:45 am. Well time to get up. He didn't have class today and he was free from the university for a few days but he did promise Jim that he would help him out at the station. They had just closed a big bust the day before and now there was a ton of paper work. Besides it gave him time to be with Jim.

/God I'm falling hard here. Never thought I'd fall in love with a cop/.

He got up slowly and painfully. His back and ribs were covered with bruises and his head felt like it was going to explode. That prick Davis shoved him down the stairs yesterday after he punched him in stomach. He couldn't believe how much that had hurt. Jim and Simon had already left. Blair had gone back and got the backpack he had left at Jim's desk only to run into Officer Davis. He had dealt with bullies before but just couldn't believe this one was a cop. He'd have to make sure that he stayed away from Davis. He got dressed, made an algae shake, drank half of it and left; feeling better once he started moving. He got to the PD and found a parking spot near the elevator. The elevator doors were about to close when a hand came in and stopped them. Officer Davis got on and Blair's heart rate soared. He backed up keeping to himself and thanking God he wasn't alone. Officer Davis just glanced at him as he spoke to the other officers on the elevator. The seventh floor couldn't come quick enough. When the doors opened Blair went to slip out only to feel a hand on the back of his neck. He turned and looked up into the cruel eyes of Davis. The officer started to pull Blair towards the stairwell. When Blair saw the direction they were heading he started to pull away.

A voice made Davis look up. "Hey Davis, everything okay here?"

Blair looked up in relief when he saw Jim standing there with Captain Simon Banks. Davis was clearly furious at not being able to add a few new bruises to the little hippie freak. With a tight smile Davis just patted Blair on the back and smiled. "Hey Ellison, everything is great here." He looked at Blair with a look that clearly said 'I'll take care of you later' and walked away.

Both Jim and Simon seemed puzzled by the little show before them. Simon looked at Blair's wide expressive blue eyes. "Sandburg, everything ok here?"

Blair swallowed hard as he looked up at Captain Banks. A little voice in his head was screaming 'TELL HIM, TELL HIM…' but all that came out was… "Yeah, fine Sir thanks."

Well, Captain Banks didn't believe him for a minute. Neither did his blessed protector, but Jim figured he wouldn't push Blair now. He would question him about it later, though. Jim didn't like the look that Davis gave Blair as he walked off. He felt very protective when it came to Sandburg. There was something in him that made him feel like he wanted…no needed to protect Sandburg and he cared deeply for the younger man but didn't know how to tell him. How do you tell someone that you're in love with him and want to fuck him into next week? He didn't like how shaky and pale Blair looked. He put a hand on Blair's shoulder and could swear that Blair was hiding something from him.

Blair's nerves were shot and he had to calm down before Jim picked up on it. If he thought he had a headache before, now it was on the verge of a full blown migraine. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Simon and Jim followed Blair inside watching as he sat at Jim's desk.

"You sure you're okay Sandburg?" Simon asked.

Blair looked up at him and put on a forced smile…once again his head was screaming at him to come forth and tell Simon and Jim the truth. Blair just nodded, telling himself to shut up, it was the word of one of their own against his. He didn't think he wanted to know how he would fair, that would hurt too much. /I can do this, I'll be fine as long as I stay away from Davis. / "I'm good Simon, thanks."

Simon looked at Sandburg and thought, I may very well die of high blood pressure before this boy's ride was through. He shook his head, patted Jim on the shoulder and went to his office.

Jim took a seat next to Sandburg and went to work on the mounds of paper work that needed to be completed. As they worked, Jim noticed that Blair looked very tired and he seemed to be in pain. Jim kept close tabs on him and was getting worried when Sandburg stood up.

"Hey Jim I'm headed for a cup of coffee you want one?"

"Sure chief." He watched as Blair walked off then went back to his paper work.

Blair went into the break room and slumped into one of the chairs there. His head was killing him and all the paper work was so not helping. He decided maybe a cup of tea would help. He made himself a cup of herbal tea and made sure he got a cup of coffee for Jim. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back to Jim. The tea helped him feel somewhat better. The rest of the day was spent tying up loose ends and finishing the paper work on the bust. Simon came out and was glad all the paper work was almost completed so the case could be officially closed as it neared the end of another day. Jim stood up with a smile and clapped Sandburg on the back. Neither Simon nor Jim was prepared the reaction they got from Sandburg. As Jim clapped Sandburg on the back they were shocked to see him wince in pain and just about double over. Jim and Simon were concerned as they saw Blair was shaking in pain. Jim put his hand on Blair's back and watched the younger man flinch. Simon motioned Jim to bring Blair into his office.

/Great! Just great Sandburg just what you need/.

He let Jim bring him to Simon's office and got nervous when Simon closed the door behind him. Jim guided him to the couch and started to pull on the back of Sandburg's shirt to look down his back. Blair pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Sandburg, something is wrong. I know you have been very uncomfortable all day and I just want to check to see if you're okay."

Blair panicked how would he explain the bruises?

"I'm okay Jim just tired it's been a long day."

But Jim would have none of it. He was firm and Blair knew he was in trouble. He let Jim pull his shirts back and heard Jim gasp. Simon heard Jim gasp and went to see what had caused the big man's distress as he leaned over to look at Blair's back he couldn't believe his eyes. Jim made Blair stand as he pulled up Blair's shirt. Blair looked at Jim with pleading eyes Jim just shook his head.

"Sandburg I need to see how badly you're hurt."

Blair sighed as he let Jim lift his shirt he turned red when he heard both Simon and Jim gasp. Jim couldn't believe the bruises that covered Blair's body. From his ribs up and going around to his back. Jim could feel the heat from the injuries and knew they were recent.

"Blair how did this happen?" Jim whispered and heard Blair's heart rate sky rocket.

"Oh it was stupid…I…I fell down the stairs yesterday on my way to my car. You and Simon had already left remember when I came back for my back pack. Well, I didn't wait for the elevator and took the stairs. I guess I was more tired than I thought because I missed one step and tumbled the rest of the way down."

Simon didn't believe him for a second but schooled his features and said.

"Why didn't you say anything about this to me Sand…Blair? You should have told me about this last night or at the very least this morning."

"It…it's no big deal sir and besides I'm okay."

"Okay, from the looks of you Sandburg you are far from okay!" Simon raised his voice a bit then calmed down. "Let's go to the hospital."

Sandburg nearly freaked "Hospital…oh no, no, no I don't need a hospital."

But Jim and Simon would not listen as they hauled him off to the hospital where he was diagnosed with bruised ribs, two cracked ribs and a mild concussion. He was also scolded by the doctor for not getting himself treated and for sleeping with a concussion with no one to watch out for him. Blair couldn't believe it…a concussion, cracked ribs. The doctor released him and told him to stay in bed for a few days and give himself a chance to heal. Blair was not happy and his day had gone from bad to worse. They said their goodbyes to Simon and Blair let Jim steer him to his truck Blair leaned back with a sigh. He looked up as Jim got in and started the truck. Halfway home Blair looked over at Jim and said,

"Hey Jim, this isn't the way to my place man."

"I know but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone now. You have a concussion."

Blair smiled and thought Jim was absolutely wonderful. Was he really that worried about him? I wish I could stay with him…but I can't what if I slip and he finds out how much I love him. No too much to risk at least like this he could still be with Jim.

"Jim the doctor said it was mild, a mild concussion and I slept okay last night okay it wasn't the brightest idea but I didn't know that I had a concussion at the time besides the doctor said that I was okay. So I'm going home and I'm going to be fine, okay, so just drive me home. But thanks man."

Jim gritted his teeth how could he explain that he wanted Blair near him… how he wanted to love him and take care of him to make sure he was safe and sound. He looked over at Blair into those beautiful blue eyes.

/I wish I knew what was going on with you Chief. Why don't you confide in me? Tell me what really happened. I know it was no accident and I'm going to find out how it happened. That I swear and from now on he would keep a closer eye on his young guide. No one but no one messed with his guide/.

Jim sighed and changed directions towards Blair's place. As he got to the neighborhood he thought he was lost and was shocked when Blair pointed out the warehouse he was renting. He was living here? The place looked like it needed to be condemned. Blair stopped as Jim got out of the truck and walked toward the door. He groaned inwardly.

/Oh come on give me a break here. My head hurts, my ribs are killing me hell every part of my body hurts. I just wanna crash please don't do this Jim/.

"Hey Jim man I'm okay really."

"Well Chief I'm just going to make sure you're settled in is that alright with you?"

Blair sighed but let Jim follow him up. It was slow going for him because he was so sore. Jim was shocked to see the inside of Blair's home. He had little furniture what he did have was falling apart and it was freezing inside Jim thought maybe it was warmer outside. As they walked inside Jim heard a trap catch followed by a squeal that echoed though out the warehouse.

"What the hell was that? Don't tell me you have mice."

Blair just shook his head.

"Oh no Jim, mice are small and cute" he raised his hands to show how large these beasts were, "these, these…ohhh."

Jim was shocked.

"How can you live like this?"

"Hey where else am I gonna get 10,000 square feet for eight fifty a month? Besides it's not that bad and once I get the heaters going it'll be alright. Anyway, now you see I'm fine so thank you and I'll see you tomorrow."

Jim just shook his head. Blair seemed confused.

"I won't be seeing you tomorrow?"

"No, you're not staying here, it's cold, hell it's freezing, there are rats and you really shouldn't be alone. Blair, please just come home with me where I can keep an eye on you and I want to hold you and know that you're safe I just want you to let me take care of you."

Jim stopped.

/SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Did I just say that out loud/?

He looked over at Blair who had a strange look on his face.

/Jim wants to take care of me. Could he possibly care about me the way I care about him? I mean really care about me/.

Blair felt warmth spread through him. He wants to take care of me. He smiled to himself and then looked up at Jim.

"You want to take care of me?"

Jim looked at Blair, who had such a look of love in his eyes. He was thankful that Blair didn't seem disgusted and decided that it was time to bite the bullet. He had to do this right or risk losing Blair. He took a deep breath and looked at Blair.

"Sand…Blair I'm not good with words like you are and I want to say this right. I don't like you living here, it's not safe and right now you need help. I can give that to you and I like having you near. I like listening to your stories, I like hearing your laugh. I…I…you mean a lot to me Chief. I need you. You saved my life the first day we met and you've helped me every day since then I really don't know what I would have done if you didn't come along. I find that…I…well…I…I…"

Jim grabbed Blair's hands in his and rubbed them both in his. Blair looked at Jim.

/Could this be happening? Please God let me be right because if I'm wrong Jim will really clock me when I say this and I'm wrong/.

Blair took a deep breath and looked Jim right in the eyes.

"Jim I…I love you too."

He stood there, still waiting for all hell to break loose when Jim got this funny look in his eyes. He put his hands on either side of Blair's face and pulled him close letting his lips softly touch Blair's. Blair thought he had died and gone to heaven, because that's what it was to kiss Jim Ellison. It was so soft so sweet so good. Jim kissed him harder and Blair opened his mouth letting Jim in, their tongues meeting and swirling around each other before Jim sucked Blair's tongue into his mouth. Blair moaned, kissing him back. Jim reached up and pulled Blair to him in a tight passionate embrace and Blair moaned in pain. Jim released him immediately.

"Oh god Blair I'm sorry."

Blair put his hands on Jim's chest and smiled.

"Don't apologize that was wonderful. I'm just not ready yet …I have to heal some…then you're in trouble."

Jim smiled.

/Could it be this easy. Just tell him how I feel and find out Blair loves me too/.

Jim wanted to dance a Jig.

"Well, then you won't mind staying with me then?"

"No, I would love to stay with you. Let me just get a few things for the night okay."

"No chief, not for the night." He took Blair by the shoulders and looked at him with such love. He caressed his face with one hand then kissed him and started to speak again. "Forever Blair, I want you with me always stay with me, move in with me. I love you Blair. I want to take care of you. I want you with me all the time. You've saved my life Blair and found your way into my heart and I can't think of my life without you. So what do you say? You don't have to answer now. Take some time."

Blair was stunned. Joy and happiness swept through him and he was giddy and excited and nervous all rolled up.

"Okay, let me think about it."

He shook his head.

"Okay, I thought about it…YES!"

Jim gave him a million dollar smile and they gathered up what personal belongings they could. Blair really didn't have much and would come back for the rest later. By the time they got to Jim's place Blair was feeling lousy. They got Blair's stuff into the storage room Jim had under the stairs. Blair went to clear off the futon bed, there when Jim stopped him and said his place would be in their bed upstairs. Blair was never happier in his life. Jim locked up, they both cleaned up and Jim led his new lover upstairs to their bed. Jim said they wouldn't do anything until Blair was feeling better. Jim undressed Blair down to his boxers and kissed every bruise and mark on his body. He shed his clothes and they lay together with Blair spooned up against Jim's chest. Blair whispered "Jim I love you" before he fell asleep in his lovers arms. Jim kissed his lover's forehead "I love you too sweetheart" he whispered softly before following Blair to sleep.

Blair felt so warm. He must have turned the heaters up to the maximum. It felt so good being so warm and toasty he opened his eyes and took in the room he was in. This was Jim's bedroom and last night came back to him. He smiled. Jim Ellison, the love of his life, loved him back. He turned over slowly to find Jim's beautiful blue eyes looking at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Blair asked.

"Not long." Jim leaned over and kissed Blair gently on the lips.

"Good morning to you too" smiled Blair.

"Well, I have to get to work will you be okay by yourself today?"

"Jim, I feel okay and I don't need to stay here alone. I don't want to stay alone, I want to be with you. I have no classes today. I'm free from the university for a few days. I can help you finish the rest of that paper work from that case you closed. Between us, it will be done by the end of the day…maybe sooner. If I get tired or feel bad, I promise to tell you, besides I really want to be with you."

He finished softly. Jim looked at him with such love Blair felt it go all through him. Jim hugged him gently.

"Well, if I leave you here you're sure to follow…okay; you promise me you'll tell me if you're not feeling okay?"

"Jim even I don't you have your senses. I'm sure you'll know before I do."

"Were you always such a smart ass?"

Blair smiled at his new lover, "Always." He pulled Jim to him and kissed him moaning into his mouth as Jim kissed him deeply.

"We should get up because if we stay here much longer, I might not make it out of bed. Let's get up and go to work, because the sooner we finish, the sooner we come home and the sooner I have you to myself again." Jim said softly against his mouth.

Blair was so happy he thought he would burst. He frowned as he thought of something.

"Jim… um… can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Chief."

"I think we should keep our relationship to ourselves for now. I mean if you want to tell Simon about us that's okay with me but we should keep this to ourselves for now."

"Well, I think you're right. I think for the time being we'll keep it to ourselves. I'll tell Simon about us soon but let's enjoy being together for a while first before we tell anyone."

Blair nodded. He felt better. Not that he was ashamed of Jim or of them being together but he had a feeling that once Simon found out he would give him the boot.

/ I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it/.

He got up and got dressed and together they went to the PD. Simon was a little upset to see Blair there but when Jim explained that the kid would only show up on his own and this would be the best place for them to keep an eye on him, he relented. The day was going smoothly. At mid-day Jim and Blair had a nice lunch with Simon and when they returned they finished up the last of paper work, letting Simon sign off on them and officially close that case. Jim was just about all caught up with all his paper work. He just had to drop off a file to forensics but Blair said he would do it while Jim finished up so they could leave on time. Jim smiled at him and let him take it. Blair was on his way back upstairs when he ran into Davis in the stairwell.

/SHIT! This is so not good/.

In a low voice he called to Jim praying he would hear him.

"God… Jim… if you're listening I could really use your help right now and I mean now."

Blair looked up at Davis who swaggered down the stairs towards him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our little Jew fag boy! I told you faggot. Your kind is not wanted here. What part of 'don't come back' did you not understand? I think you need a little help comprehending some things."

He tried to push Blair down the stairs but Blair held on to the railing and shoved Davis back.

"OH! Pussy boy has decided to show some balls eh?"

Davis punched Blair in the stomach and smiled as Blair gasped and doubled over. He then grabbed Blair and gave a kick with his knee to Blair's chest sending him down the stairs. Blair tried to hold on, but the second blow to his chest caught him by surprise he was already out of breath from the punch to his stomach. He found himself falling down the stairs unable to stop his decent. White hot pain shot through his body as it connected with the stairs for a second time and he landed in a jumbled heap at the bottom. Before Davis could do anything else there was a wild, terrifying cry. Davis was practically picked up off his feet with a force that carried him down the stairs and over Blair.

Slammed into the concrete wall Davis was dazed, but his blood ran cold when he heard a low deadly "You son of a bitch". All that ran through his head was "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit". He'd heard of Ellison's temper not to mention the fact that Jim could break him in half with his bare hands. Shit! How did Ellison know he cornered the little faggot? He felt cuffs slapped on to his wrists and when he was turned around he just about fainted. There standing behind Jim was not only Captain Banks but just about every detective from Major Crime and they were all looking at him like they were going to shoot him themselves. I don't get it, he thought to himself, why would they care about this punk? He's a piece of shit that didn't belong in this station with such fine officers. Davis nearly fell over when Captain Banks himself read him his rights. Jim kneeled down next to Blair. He was unconscious when Jim gently turned him he dialed up his sense of touch and carefully ran his hands over Blair's neck and head to make sure there was no neck injury he then carefully scooped Blair up into his arms. Simon handed Davis over to Henry and Rafe and told them he wanted everything done by the book. Then he looked directly at Davis with disgust clearly in his eyes.

"And you call yourself an officer of the law; you swore to serve and protect and here you are no better than the scum on the street."

Davis was in shock….he was scum! Have they lost their minds! He looked over at Sandburg and thought there's the scum. He is the one that is poisoning this world. Davis watched dumbfounded as Captain Banks and Ellison carefully carried Sandburg away. He still couldn't believe it as he was led away by the other detectives.

The Captain helped Jim get Sandburg settled in Jim's lap in the back seat of Simon's car. He drove with sirens and lights flashing and radioed the hospital ahead of time telling them they were bringing in a one of their own who had been injured. They arrived to a team of hospital personal waiting for them at the emergency room entrance. The doctors and nurses whisked Blair away into one of the treatment rooms and Jim was left to wait and wait and wait. Simon put his hand on Jim's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"He is in good hands Jim. You'll see Jim the kid's gonna be just fine."

Jim didn't say a word, just stood there with a grim expression on his face. He turned to Simon and looked deep in his eyes.

"Simon, there's something you should know Blair and I…um…well we're together."

Simon just looked at him for a minute not comprehending, and then slowly it hit.

"You're together. Well, Jim I hate to tell you this but everyone in Major Crimes already thought you two were together. But please, don't tell me anymore, because partners who are involved can't ride together. But I have to take into consideration this Sentinel business, so I don't want to know any more about your love life. I have enough to handle, with all the Sentinel crap."

Jim smiled at his boss.

"Thanks Simon."

Simon gave his own smile back. Then a doctor came out and greeted them. As luck would have it, it was the same doctor that had treated Sandburg yesterday when they brought him in to get checked out. She was not happy.

"Gentlemen, may I ask what the hell you are doing to this young man? He was here yesterday and as you recall I told him he was to stay in bed for a few days. Should I write that down for all of you? He is lucky he didn't break anything this time although he did add a few more spectacular bruises to the old ones. I'm concerned about the concussion and I would like to keep him over night but when he woke up he refused to stay."

"Dr. Perez, I was a medic in the army and Blair is my roommate. I can take care of him. He won't be alone and I'll make sure he stays in bed."

"Well, I guess that's the best we can do because I can't force him to stay. I'll give him some pain medication to help him be comfortable. You can get him ready to leave while I get his papers and meds ready for you."

"Thank you Dr. Perez."

Jim shook her hand and smiled at Simon as he went to get his lover. He walked into the treatment room to find Blair lying so quietly with his eyes closed. He walked up to him, pushed his hair back and watched his eyes open.

"Hi babe, how are you feeling?

Blair smiled weakly. "Babe, I like that."

Jim leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry babe, so sorry. I wish you would have told me. Why didn't you tell me, love?"

"I thought I could handle it myself and I…well, I didn't want to look like a wuss. I'm sorry mine."

"Oh, no Shhhh, I'm just glad that you're okay. Mine, huh, I like that. Are you ready to go home, love?"

"Home, I like the sound of that."

Jim watched Blair's eyes well up. He stroked his lover with concern in his eyes.

"Chief, what's wrong?"

Blair took a deep breath.

"I've never had a real home before. Mom was always saying how the world was our home because we always were on the move. I always wanted a home… that's why that warehouse was so important to me. I know it's not much but it was my home…my first real home."

Jim's heart broke at the sad tale.

/Well you have a home with me/.

"Well then, let's go home, babe."

Jim helped Blair get up and dressed before the doctor came in with his discharge papers and pain medication. She gave Blair strict orders to stay in bed for a few days. Simon drove Jim and Blair back to the loft and taking Jim's keys, said he would have one of the other officers' drive Jim's truck back from the PD. Simon also gave Jim a few days off to make sure he kept an eye on his young charge. Jim thanked him as Blair blushed. It was late, so once inside Jim made sure Blair was comfortable before making sure all windows were closed and the loft was locked up tight for the night. He climbed the stairs to his room when he got to top he was in awe. There in his bed was the most beautiful creature in the world. The moonlight shone on Blair as he laid there, eyes closed, hair spread out on the pillow. Jim felt love spread through him for the man that lay there waiting for him. He still couldn't believe it that this beautiful man wanted him, a middle aged balding cop. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and like no one else had anything nearly as wonderful.

He shed his clothes down to his boxers and slid in next to his lover. He gathered him up close to him and smiled when Blair molded himself to fit perfectly in at Jim's side. He gave a kiss to his forehead and let sleep claim him.

The next few days were difficult yet pleasurable for Blair. It was hard for him to stay in bed. He felt useless, but Jim was there to keep him company. Whether it was to talk and learn more about each other or Jim would caress him, kiss him and whisper things he would love to do him once he was well. Things that made him shiver with want and need.

Word came from Simon that Officer Davis was forced to retire. It was either that or faces criminal charges. Davis got out while he could and was still puzzled over his fellow officers rushing to protect someone other than one of their own. Simon hoped that someday the disgraced officer would come to understand but he knew men like that rarely understood anything but violence. Blair felt badly that Davis was forced to retire but Jim told him not to waste time or any feeling for a man such as Davis. Then, before Jim and Blair could get the rest of Blair's things from his place, they heard from Simon that the warehouse exploded. As it turns out a drug lab was next door and his apartment went 'Kaboom'!

Blair was saddened by some of the things he'd lost including most of his clothes. Jim held him that night and told him how glad he was that Blair had moved in with him. God forbid, had he been there, he could have been seriously injured. He told Blair he would help him replace his clothes and other lost items.

As the days past Jim and Blair found themselves in a routine. Blair would go to the university and then swing by the station and help Jim with whatever case he was working on. Then they'd make dinner together, and dine with conversation or be comfortable eating in silence. Blair would work on his student's papers or what he had to have for the university, then go to bed with Jim where they would kiss, touch and stroke each other. But they haven't gone further.

Well tonight that would all change, thought Jim. He was nervous because he wanted this to be special. He had gotten home earlier than Blair after telling Blair not to come to the station today. That he didn't have a lot to do and that he would probably make it home before him anyway. Well, Jim had made a nice dinner, one of Blair's favorites, had a bottle of wine chilling and had made the bed upstairs with flannel sheets that he found that had reminded him of Blair. He put a rose on Blair's pillow.

The best surprise and what had made him the most nervous was the matching set of rings he had stored in hip pocket. He hoped tonight was not going to be a disaster. As he heard Blair's car pull into a parking space and the young man coming up, his anxiety mounted. To alleviate it a bit, he put on some soft music and sat at the couch waiting. Blair was surprised when he walked in to romantic setting. He put his backpack down and hung up his jacket and went over and kissed Jim. Jim hugged him. He led Blair to the dinner table where he wined and dined him. Blair was impressed and very flattered that Jim would go through so much trouble. He could have just jumped his bones and Blair would have been tickled pink. After dinner Jim told Blair to leave the dishes in the sink and Blair just about fainted. JIM LEAVING DIRTY DISHES IN THE SINK! Man, this is serious. Jim pulled him into the middle of the floor with a smile.

"May I have this dance?"

Blair blushed with a smile.

"I would love to."

He put his hand in Jim's and let the bigger man pull him close to him as the danced to a slow song of unchained melody by the Everly Brothers. Jim looked deep into Blair's eyes and Blair felt like he was looking into his soul.

"What do you want Blair?"

Jim asked softly. Blair looked at Jim's handsome face and wanted to melt. He was so deliriously happy he wanted to give that feeling back to Jim. He kissed Jim softly on the lips and then looked up at him.

"I want….I want to make you happy. I want you with me always. I want to be a part of your life… of your heart… of your soul because you have become everything to me. You're the air I breathe. I'm lost without you, for you are the other half of my soul. I never knew I could love someone so much. I love you, Jim with everything I am. I have nothing to offer you but myself and my love. I have to tell you I've never been with a man before", he looked Jim in the eye, "you would be my first… and last… make love to me, Jim. Take what I offer to you."

He leaned in and kissed Jim full on the mouth. His tongue pressed for entry and he was delighted when Jim opened his lips to him. They kissed and their tongues danced and swirled until Jim sucked Blair into his mouth. Blair moaned and pressed himself against Jim. As Jim pulled back he was so happy he wanted to burst. He couldn't believe that he would be the first. Oh what a precious gift.

/It only makes this that much more special but don't get ahead of yourself, Jim/.

He looked at Blair and took a deep breath.

"Blair first there is something I have to ask you and I'm not sure…well, I mean that…you see the thing is…"

"Jim you're scaring me. You can ask me anything, anything at all."

"Blair you said that you wanted to make me happy." As Blair nodded his head he continued. "Well there is one thing that would make me ridiculously happy."

He reached down into his hip pocket and pulled out the little velvet box and opened it to show the matching bands. Blair's eyes almost fell out of his head as he looked at the diamond cut matching gold bands.

"Blair, I want this to be me and you forever. I don't want anyone else because I want you. I want to grow old with you. I want to take care of you… I want you with me always. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I want to know that you're safe and happy. I want to make sure you don't work too hard and to let you know that if you ever need me I'm here, because I have fallen so in love with you Blair Sandburg you have become my life. I'd be lost without you. So what do you say want to take a chance with me?"

Jim got nervous when Blair didn't say anything he got even more nervous as he saw Blair's eyes well up. He grew concerned.

"Blair, sweetheart what is it? I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I should have waited."

Blair just shook his head then he pulled Jim into a big hug and nearly shouted.

"Oh God, Jim, yes my love. I can't believe it." Blair pulled back and looked at Jim. "You said this would make you happy. Oh, Jim you don't know how happy you've just made me. I want that with all my heart. I want you."

Jim smiled, and then kissed Blair on the forehead. He pulled out one ring and slid it on Blair's ring finger then let Blair put his on him. They smiled at each other and then Jim scooped Blair up into his arms and practically ran up to their bedroom. As Jim placed him on the bed, Blair looked at the sheets and smiled.

"I love the sheets man you're definitely my kind of guy."

Jim let out a chuckle as he watched Blair bring the rose to his nose and smell it, closing his eyes. Jim didn't think there was a more beautiful sight. He undressed his lover and then shed his own clothes. He pulled Blair to him and they both moaned in ecstasy as their naked skin came in contact with each other. Jim kissed his way down Blair's face and neck down to his chest where he spent the next minutes worshipping Blair's nipples. Blair moaned and arched his back as Jim nipped and suckled them making them into little hard pebbles. He pulled gently with his teeth loving the sounds of Blair's quick breathing and moaning. He felt Blair harden under his touch. Blair reached down between Jim's legs, grabbed his cock and stroked as Jim kissed his way down to Blair's groin. He kissed the tip of Blair's cock before taking it in his mouth. Blair's moans and panting were making Jim drunk with pleasure knowing it was him that was bringing such pleasure to his young lover.

He lifted Blair's legs and kissed his way down to Blair's most private place. He licked the wrinkled pucker as Blair bucked and panted begging Jim for more. He continued his assault on the small opening, using his tongue. Pushing his way in, he tasted his musky scent, licking and pushing his tongue deeper, fucking him with his tongue. When he knew Blair was on the edge of losing it he pulled back and gave the pucker one last kiss before he climbed up and kissed Blair on the mouth, letting him taste himself.

He got the lube from the night stand and watched Blair's eyes. He smiled when he saw Blair nod his agreement. He squeezed some gel onto his finger and then brought it to the opening gently messaging it then pushing one finger in. He was thrilled when he heard Blair moan a soft "oh Jim" /Oh god he was so tight and snug/. He was gentle in pressing in and out until he felt the muscle relax, then he applied more lube and added a second finger gently scissoring the opening - loosening him up enough to take all eleven inches of his two inch thick cock. He didn't want to hurt Blair when he entered him. He felt Blair loosen up some more and he added a third finger he pushed in and found his love button and gently brushed it.

"OH MY GOD JIM WHAT…OH WAS THAT …OH JIM…UH."

Jim smiled as Blair stiffened and shouted his name. He wanted to take his lover to a place of complete bliss he rubbed the little gland again and again making his lover wither and squirm he watched as Blair twisted the sheets in his hands.

"Please, uh…please Jim, pant…I need you…please make...uh….oh….make love…..oh….ohhh…to me."

Jim pulled his fingers out and added more lube to his hard cock he placed his hard member at Blair's opening and rubbed his stomach. "Easy babe okay just relax."

He pushed and was met with resistance. He applied more pressure, then felt the head of his cock slip in. He stopped when he felt Blair tense and gasp.

"Relax babe. Just take a deep breath and relax, it'll ease up in a minute." He waited until he felt Blair relax a bit then slowly, so slowly he inched his way in.

Blair panted and gasped as Jim sunk deep into him. /God the man was huge/. He thought Jim was going to split him in two but he loved every minute of it. When Jim was finally all in, balls pressed against his ass Blair was in awe. He felt so full. He couldn't believe Jim got his whole length inside him. Jim waited until Blair adjusted to him and then started to move gently. Pulling out and pushing back in.

"Oh god Blair, you're so tight, so good."

Jim started to move faster when he felt Blair push against his thrusts. They got a rhythm going as Blair started meeting his thrusts.

"Jim oh yes, please deeper…uh yeah, please harder…I won't break love please give it to me…oh so good uh yeah love…oh God yes….UHHH!"

Jim pulled Blair's legs up, pushing them up almost to his face. It put him in a position to sink deeper into Blair. He pulled back and thrust forward hard and smiled when he heard Blair's breath leave his body with an oomph.

"Are you okay my love?"

Pant...ohhh…pant.

"Don't…ohhh…stop…pant…so…uh….pant…good."

Jim started to pound into Blair fucking him harder and deeper being driven by Blair's encouraging words. Sweat dripped off their bodies as their passion grew to a frenzied pace. Jim reached between them grasping Blair's hard cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. The little sounds Blair was making were driving him crazy.

THRUST

"UH JIM"

THRUST PULL BACK SLAM DEEP

PANT

THRUST

"JIM"

THRUST

Jim was fucking Blair deep and hard. He had never let himself go like this before but Blair loved it and wanted more. His next thrust sent Blair over the edge. Blair tensed and shouted as warm fluid shot out of him covering his belly and Jim's chest and running down Jim's hand. As Blair's channel tightened around him Jim could hold out no longer and with his next thrust filled Blair with his seed. Blair moaned out loud as he felt Jim's fluid fill him. They shook and convulsed holding each other tight through their climax. Jim took care not to fall on his smaller mate and gently pulled out and fell next to his lover pulling the smaller man close to him. He covered Blair's mouth with his and kissed him deeply. Panting and trying to get their breath under control Jim panted to Blair.

"Blair Sandburg, I love you with all of my heart and you are mine now and forever."

Blair smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way love, ever. I love you."

The lovers pulled each other close, settled down from their climax and happily fell into a blissful slumber. Knowing that whatever the future held it would be met - side by side - Sentinel and Guide - forever.

THE END


End file.
